1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system using a computer, and an operation guiding system and a storage medium suitable for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a game of such type, there is known a fishing game in which a fishing spot is displayed on a screen of a display device, and a fisherman, a position and activity of a fishing rod and the like in the screen are changed according to a player""s operation in response to an input device, thereby causing fishing to be virtually experienced. With respect to lure fishing, there exists a high strategy regarding the selection and combination of point, lure and approach, and thus, there are a plenty of games of such type. In particular, in a game which takes priority in reality, there is well reproduced the feeling of actual fishing in which a variety of actions is produced at a lure according to the player""s operation, these actions attract a fish""s interest, thereby causing the fish to bite at the lure, which is satisfied with the player who is interested in fishing.
However, there has not existed a game which guides the lure""s actions, and which presents the player with to what extent an effect is attained by such actions. The player provides the lure with various actions gropingly. Even if the player catches a fish successfully, the player cannot identify whether the result is caused by a luck or is caused by an effect on adequate lure actions. Therefore, the play contents are likely to depend on a monotonous repetition of works such as lure casting and retrieval, the player does not feel an intellectual aspect in the play, and may lose his or her interest in the game at an earlier stage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game system which continuously stimulates a player by eliminating the monotonousness from works requested in a process for improving a predetermined result, thereby increasing the player""s interest, and an operation guiding system and a computer readable storage medium preferably used for such game system.
A game system of the present invention comprises an image display device, an input device for outputting a signal according to the player""s operation, and a control device for advancing a fishing game utilizing a contrivance in a virtual fishing spot with reference to the output of the input device, and displaying an image according to the progress on the screen of the display device. In order to solve the aforementioned problem, the control device comprises: guide device for guiding a contrivance operation to the player through the screen of the display device; evaluation device for comparing the operation guided by the guide device with the contrivance operation caused by the player via the input device, thereby evaluating the player""s contrivance operation; evaluation notifying device for notifying the evaluation caused by the evaluation device to the player; and evaluation reflecting device for changing the progress of the fishing game according to the evaluation caused by the evaluation device.
According to the game system of the present invention, a contrivance operation is guided to the player, and thus, the player can properly operate the contrivance by referring to that guidance. The guided operation and an actual operation are compared with each other and are evaluated, and the evaluation result is notified to the player, and the progress of the fishing game is changed according to the evaluation result. Thus, the player concentrates his or her consciousness on faithfully operating a contrivance in response to the guidance on the screen in order to obtain high score. In this manner, the monotonousness concerning a contrivance retrieving work are eliminated, the player is continuously stimulated, and the player""s interest in the game is increased.
In the game system of the present invention, the guide device may present the player with information concerning a direction of operating a contrivance, and may present the player with information concerning a timing of operating the contrivance.
In a preferred embodiment of the game system according to the present invention, the guide device displays a first image corresponding to the contrivance and a second image indicating a position through which the contrivance should pass on the screen of the display device. When the contrivance is retrieved at the virtual fishing spot, the first image is relatively moved in the contrivance retrieving direction relevant to the second image, and the first and second images are relatively moved in a direction orthogonal to the contrivance retrieving direction according to a predetermined course change operation relevant to the input device, whereby the contrivance operation may be guided.
By doing this, while there is expressed an appearance in which the contrivance is retrieved by relative movement relevant to the retrieving direction, there can be expressed an appearance in which the contrivance is moved horizontally on a water surface through relative movement in a direction orthogonal to the retrieving direction, and is moved vertically underwater. Then, a plurality of second images are dispersed properly, whereby the player is presented with a plurality of preferable passing positions of the contrivance on a water surface or underwater, and a course change operation is requested to the player so that the first image passes through these positions, whereby a preferable contrivance operation (action) can be clearly guided to the player. The difficulties in the contrivance operation can be changed according to the allocation state of the second images.
Further, in the guide device when a predetermined course change operation is made for the input device, the first image may be relatively displaced in a direction orthogonal to the retrieving direction relevant to the second image. When the predetermined course change operation is not made, the first image may be held at a predetermined position relevant to the second image with respect to the orthogonal direction. In this case, if no such course change operation is made, the contrivance does not move in a direction orthogonal to the retrieving direction. Thus, an appearance of the contrivance on the water surface or underwater viewed from the uuperside can be preferably expressed. Therefore, it is convenient to guide a crosswise operation of the contrivance on water level.
On the other hand, in the guide device, when a predetermined course change operation is made for the input device, the first and the second images may be relatively displaced in one direction orthogonal to the retrieving direction. When the predetermined course change operation is not made, the first and the second images may be relatively displaced in the other direction of the orthogonal direction. In this case, when no such course change operation is made, a contrivance moves to the other side in the orthogonal direction relevant to the retrieving direction. Thus, an appearance in which the contrivance floats and sinks according to the player""s operation can be preferably expressed on a cross section at which underwater is cut out in the vertical direction. Therefore, it is convenient to guide a contrivance operation mainly in the vertical direction underwater.
In addition, mode selecting device for selecting a first mode or a second mode according to a predetermined condition is provide. In the case where the first mode is selected, in the guide device, when a predetermined course change operation is made for the input device, the first image is relevantly displaced in a direction orthogonal to the retrieving direction relevant to the second image. When the predetermined course change operation is made, the first image is held at a predetermined position relevant to the second image with respect to the orthogonal direction. In the case where the second mode is selected, in the guide device, when a predetermined course change operation is made for the input device, the first and the second images may be relatively displaced in one direction orthogonal to the retrieving direction. When the predetermined course change operation is made, the first image and the second image may be relatively displaced in the other direction of the orthogonal direction. Further, in the mode selecting device, it is desirable to select the first or second mode according to the type of contrivance.
By doing this, the first mode is selected for a contrivance to be mainly operated in the crosswise direction and the second mode is selected for a contrivance to be mainly operated in the vertical direction, thereby making it possible to achieve proper operation guidance in consideration of characteristics for each contrivance.
In the game system of the present invention, a plurality of marks indicating a position through which the contrivance should pass may be displayed as the second image to be dispersed in a plane defined by the retrieving direction and the orthogonal direction. In this case, while the first image relatively moves in the retrieving direction relevant to the second image, these marks are sent one after another from the front side of the first image. The player has to continuously make a course change operation by picking up these marks, and the player""s interest in the contrivance operation is stimulated more strongly.
Locus curves that continuously connect positions through which the contrivance should pass through may be displayed as the second image. In this case while the first image relatively moves in the retrieving direction relevant to the second image, the player has to continuously make a course change operation along the locus curve, whereby the player""s interest in a contrivance operation is stimulated more strongly.
In the guide device, relative movement in the retrieving direction may be achieved by scrolling the second image. By doing this, even if a display region allocated to the guide device is narrow, a relative movement quantity in the retrieving direction between the second image and the first image until the contrivance is retrieved from casting can be set to be long without being limited to dimensions of the display region. In this manner, continuity or successiveness regarding a contrivance operation guidance can be well ensured, and the pleasure of a contrivance operation can be well performed.
Further, in the guide device, relative movement of the orthogonal direction may be achieved by moving the first image. By doing this, an image corresponding to the contrivance moves directly according to the player""s operation. Thus, crosswise or vertical movement relevant to the contrivance retrieving direction can be intuitively grasped by the player.
In the game system of the present invention, a speed of relative movement between the first and second images with respect to the retrieving direction may be changed. In this case, a difference in speeds at which the contrivance is retrieved can be expressed by increasing and decreasing a relative speed. In addition, the higher the speed becomes, the more difficult the course change operation becomes. Thus, the difficulty can be adjusted according to speed. Further the speed of the relative movement may be changed according to a speed change operation for the input device. By doing this, an appearance in which a contrivance retrieving speed changes according to the player""s operation can be expressed, and the player can adjust the difficulty in a contrivance operation to some extent. For example, a retrieving speed is intentionally reduced at a site at which the second image is closely allocated, whereby the difficulty in the course change operation can be reduced. The difficulty can be intentionally increased by increasing the retrieving speed.
In the game system of the present invention, the evaluation device judges whether or not the first image passes on the second image, whereby the contrivance operation may be evaluated in consideration of the judgment result. By doing this, the game progress can be changed according to when such course change operation is properly made, whereby the first image passes preciously on the second image or when such operation is not made.
In addition, the evaluation device judges whether or not a predetermined appeal operation is made for the input device in accordance with a timing at which the first image passes through the second image, whereby the contrivance operation may be evaluated in consideration of the judgment result. By doing this, an element in which a course change operation is proper or not and an element in which proper operation is made according to a timing are included in an evaluation target, and a variety of operations based on real fishing can be requested to the player. For example, an operation in which a fishing rod is swung, thereby momentously move the contrivance vertically can be requested to the player.
In the game system of the present invention, in the evaluation device, as the operation guided by the guide device coincides with the contrivance operation made by the player via the input device, the appealing degree of the contrivance may be increased. In the evaluation reflecting device, the player""s advantage and disadvantage in the fishing game can be changed based on the appealing degree. By doing this, as the faithfulness of the player""s operation in response to an operation guidance is higher, the appealing degree is increased, and the game is advanced to an advantageous situation. Therefore, the player has stronger interest in the contrivance operation, and the player is stimulated more significantly.
In the evaluation reflecting device, when the appealing degree is equal to or more than a predetermined value, an advantageous situation in the fishing game may be produced for the player. Alternatively, in the evaluation reflecting device, when the appealing degree is equal to or more than a predetermined value, fish hooking may be permitted as an advantageous situation in the fishing game. When the appealing degree is less than a predetermined value, the fish hooking may be forbidden as a disadvantageous situation in the fishing game. By doing this, an advantageous situation is not produced for the player in a state in which the appealing degree is less than the predetermined value. Alternatively, when no fish is caught, the player""s interest is always attracted to the contrivance operation, and an effect caused by providing operation guide device is achieved maximally.
The other game system of the present invention comprises: an image display device; an input device for outputting a signal according to the player""s operation; and a control device for advancing a fishing game utilizing a contrivance in a virtual fishing spot with reference to an output of the input device, thereby displaying an image according to the progress on a screen of the display device. In order to solve the aforementioned problems, the control device comprises: display setting device for displaying on a screen of the display device a first image corresponding to the contrivance and second images indicating a position through which the contrivance should pass; relative movement control device for relatively moving the first image in a predetermined retrieving direction relevant to the second image, and relatively moving the first and second images in a direction orthogonal to the retrieving direction according to a predetermined course change operation for the input device; evaluation device for judging whether or not the first image passes on the second image, thereby evaluating the contrivance operation in consideration of the judgment result; evaluation notifying device for notifying the evaluation caused by the evaluation device to the player; and evaluation reflecting device for changing the progress of the fishing game according to the evaluation caused by the evaluation device.
According to this game system, evaluation changes according to whether or not the first image passes on the second image. Thus, the player concentrates his or her consciousness on work of operating a contrivance when the second image is defined as a reference. In this manner, the monotonousness regarding a contrivance retrieving work is eliminated, the player is continuously simulated, and the player""s interest in the game is enhanced. While there is expressed an appearance in which the contrivance is retrieved by a relative movement between the first image and the second image regarding the retrieving direction, there can be expressed an appearance in which the contrivance moves horizontally on a water level or moved vertically underwater due to a relative movement between these images in a direction orthogonal to the retrieving direction. A plurality of second images are properly dispersed, whereby a plurality of preferable passing positions of the contrivance on water level or underwater are presented for the player. A course change operation is requested to the player so that the first image passes through these positions, whereby a preferable contrivance operation (action) can be clearly guided to the player. The difficulty in the contrivance operation can be changed according to an allocation situation of the second image. The evaluation device judges whether or not a predetermined appeal operation is made for the input device according to a timing with which the first image passes on the second image, whereby the contrivance operation may be evaluated in consideration of the judgment result.
A still another game system of the present invention comprises: an image display device; an input device for outputting a signal according to the player""s operation; and a control device for advancing a game in accordance with predetermined procedures with reference to an output of the input device and displaying an image according to the progress on a screen of the display device. In order to solve the aforementioned problems, the control device comprises: display setting device for displaying on the screen of the display device a first image corresponding to a game element set as the player""s operation target and a second image which functions as a reference for operating the game element; image control device for scrolling the second image in a predetermined first direction, a moving the first image in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction according to a predetermined operation for the input device; evaluation device for judging whether or not the first image passes on the second image, thereby evaluating the player""s operation in consideration of the judgment result; evaluation notifying device for notifying the evaluation caused by the evaluation device to the player; and evaluation reflecting device for changing the progress of the game according to the evaluation caused by the evaluation device.
In this game system as well, as in the aforementioned other game system, the player concentrates his or her consciousness on work of operating a game element when the second image is defined as a reference. In this manner, the monotonousness regarding work of operating the game element is eliminated, the player is continuously stimulated, and the player""s interest in the game is enhanced. A contrivance in a fishing game should be preferably employed as a game element. In the other type of game as well, as long as anything is set as the player""s operation target, it can be assumed as a game element. The evaluation device judges whether or not a predetermined coordination operation is made for the input device in accordance with a timing at which the first image passes on the second image, whereby the operation may be evaluated in consideration of the judgment result.
In addition, an operation guiding system of the present invention is directed to an operation guiding system for guiding to the player through a display device of a game device a preferable operation concerning a game element set as the player""s operation target. This operation guiding system comprises: display setting device for displaying on a screen of the display device a first image corresponding to the game element and a second image which functions as a reference for operating the game element; relative movement control device for relatively moving the first image in a first direction relevant to the second image, and relatively moving the first and second images in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction according to a predetermined course change operation for the input device of the game device, wherein the display setting device displays a plurality of marks indicating a position through which the game element should pass as the second image to be dispersed in a plane defined by the first and the second directions.
Such operation guiding system is applied to a fishing game, and a contrivance used in the fishing game is set as a game element that is an operation target, thereby making it possible to realize guide device of the game system according to the fishing game of the present invention. In the relative movement control device, relative movement in the first direction may be achieved by scrolling the second image. In the relative movement control guide device, relative movement of the second direction may be achieved by moving the first image in the second direction.
A storage medium of the present invention is directed to a computer readable storage medium having recorded therein a program for advancing a fishing game utilizing a contrivance in a virtual fishing spot with reference to an output from an input device of a game device, and displaying an image according to the progress on a screen of a display device of the game device, the storage medium being characterized in that the program causes a computer provided in the game device to function as guide device for guiding a contrivance operation to the player through a screen of the display device; evaluation device for evaluating the contrivance operation of the player by comparing the operation guided by the guide device with the contrivance operation by the player via the input device; evaluation notifying device for notifying the evaluation caused by the evaluation device to the player; and evaluation reflecting device for changing the progress of the fishing game according to the evaluation caused by the evaluation device, respectively.
Another storage medium of the present invention is directed to a computer readable storage medium having recorded therein a program for advancing a fishing game utilizing a contrivance in a virtual fishing spot with reference to an output from an input device of a game device, and displaying an image according to the progress on a screen of the display device of the game device, the storage medium being characterized in that the program causes a computer provided in the game device to function as display setting device for displaying on a screen of the display device a first image corresponding to the contrivance and second images indicating a position through which the contrivance should pass; relative movement control device for relatively moving the first image in a predetermined retrieving direction relevant to the second image, and relatively moving the first and the second images in a direction orthogonal to the retrieving direction according to a predetermined course change operation for the input device; evaluation device for judging whether or not the first image passes on the second image, thereby evaluating the contrivance operation in consideration of the judgment result; evaluation notifying device for notifying the evaluation caused by the evaluation device to the player; and evaluation reflecting device for changing the progress of the fishing game according to the evaluation caused by the evaluation device, respectively.
Still another storage medium of the present invention is directed to a computer readable storage medium having recorded therein a program for guiding a preferable operation concerning a game element set as the player""s operation target to the player through a display device of a game device, the storage medium being characterized in that the program causes a computer provided in the game device to function as display setting device for displaying on a screen of the display device a first image corresponding to the game element and second images functioning as a reference for operating the game element; image control device for scrolling the second image in a predetermined first direction, and moving the first image in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction according to a predetermined operation for the input device; evaluation device for judging whether or not the first image passes on the second image, thereby evaluating the player""s operation in consideration of the judgment result; evaluation notifying device for notifying the evaluation caused by the evaluation device to the player; and evaluation reflecting device for changing the progress of the game according to the evaluation caused by the evaluation device, respectively.
According to these storage media, the programs are read and executed by a computer, whereby the computer can function as a control device in the game system of the present invention.
In addition, another storage medium of the present invention is directed to a computer readable storage medium having recorded therein a program for guiding a preferable operation concerning a game element set as the player""s operation target through a display device of a game device, the storage medium being characterized in that the program causes a computer provided in the game device to function as display setting device for displaying on a screen of the display device a first image corresponding to the game element and second images functioning as a reference for operating the game element; and relative movement control device for relatively moving the first image in a first direction relevant to the second image and relatively moving the first and second images in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction according to a predetermined change operation for the input device of the game device, respectively, the storage medium being characterized in that the display setting device displays a plurality of marks indicating a position at which the game element should pass as the second image to be dispersed in a plane defined by the first and second directions.
According to this storage medium, the program is read and executed by a computer, whereby the computer can function as an operation guiding system of the present invention.
The xe2x80x9ccontrivancexe2x80x9d in the present invention includes a variety of elements to be operated in order to catch a fish in actual fishing such as lure, flay, pseudo food and the like. The storage medium includes a variety of storage device such as a magnetic storage medium, an optical storage medium, a magneto-optical storage medium, a semiconductor storage element and the like.